STAND UP!
thumb|306px|STAND UP! (Versión Lead) STAND UP!, del grupo Lead, es el sexto ending de Katekyō Hitman Reborn!. Se emite entre el episodio 64 y el 76 Letra Romaji Get it on mada agaru TENSHON kizuna in da sendou Tsuki susunowa We'll rock it mada don't stop it Wake up! Narihibiku ten KAUNTO tobitatsuyo tenka Himetachi We'll rock it mada don't stop it Jam on demada Don't stop it Hello~saikin choushidou? Hey yo! mecchamecha zekkouchou! ZoksokudengenON nishitemusic please! Come on! Jya ~ ikimasuka DJ play the song! Mendounakotoke tobashite rock on! zokkousuru michinakabasu souzou Doudoutomune hatte ikitai hontouno tokoroomoitoori waikanai Kokorodake gaitsumo sakibashiru otoko sorawomiwatasebakiga magurena hare Tokini tsumetaku yousha utsuame daremokaomoimoshinai hisumukage Marumaru ichinen sanpyakurokujyuko nichi tayakizu kick it! chijara tsuyoi ishi Karanaru hibiga tsukuru ookina michi sokode umarerukiranaru imi Get it on mada agaru TENSHON kizuna in da sendou Tsuki susunowa We'll rock it mada don't stop it Wake up! Narihibiku ten KAUNTO tobitatsuyo tenka Himetachi We'll rock it mada don't stop it Jam on demada Don't stop it Yowakinakimochininaruto ushitoramaru yokeiumakuinakutetachi tomaru Kizutsunoga kowee karawoyaburunaka kowee demosonnanminna onajiyan isshou yan Kogedashitakunarunowa touzen imanoichikara fumidasu yuuki Ippodemo nippodemo PE-SU wa jyuuni seikoshinaku temo eeyo A yo! Teikousurushiseide seichouTake off 0 shou karaizurewa senshou renshou Dendouirinotabi e Let's GO! Get it on mada agaru TENSHON kizuna in da sendou Tsuki susunowa We'll rock it mada don't stop it Wake up! Narihibiku ten KAUNTO tobitatsuyo tenka Himetachi We'll rock it mada don't stop it Jam on demada Don't stop it Itsudattemukai kazenonakade doushiyoumonai kurai cry na hibide Marukunattatte shouganaishi mottetatte nanimo kiyasen Zenzen OKjya murou year 1.2.3.4.choushi Dooo~! ? A YO! Sonna kanjidetsuitekina minna ORE kyushyu danji Get it on mada agaru TENSHON kizuna in da sendou Tsuki susunowa We'll rock it mada don't stop it Wake up! Narihibiku ten KAUNTO tobitatsuyo tenka Himetachi We'll rock it mada don't stop it Jam on demada Don't stop it Naniga ii toka DAME toka arutakanaitoka Jya ~ nantonaku wa hanashinishite ikitai About around " U turn" at this way modoranjikan dakara Yes! Just do it! Yatterudakejya nani mo iminaikara yarede hajime sokode kakko iinonara Sukinakoto hodoyari to oo su kotode shidaini dekai jibunni deaukokode Kanji thumb|219px|STAND UP! (Reborn Version) Get it on まだ上がるテンション　絆in Da 先導 突き進むのは　We'll Rock it まだDon't stop it Wake up! 鳴り響く10カウント　飛び立つよ点火 秘めた力　We'll Rock it　まだDon't stop it　Jam onでまだDon't stop it Hello～　最近調子どう?　Hey yo!! めちゃめちゃ絶好調! 早速電源ONにして music please! Come on!! じゃ～行きますか DJ play the song! 面倒なこと蹴飛ばして rock on!!　続行する道半ばする想像 堂々と胸張って生きたい本当の所　思い通りには行かない… 心だけがいつも先走る男　空を見渡せば気まぐれな晴れ 時に冷たく容赦なく打つ雨　誰もが思いもしない沈む影 まるまる一年365日　絶やさずkick it!　個力強い意志 からなる日々が作る大きな道　そこで生まれるさらなる意味 Get it on まだ上がるテンション　絆in Da 先導 突き進むのは　We'll Rock it まだDon't stop it Wake up! 鳴り響く10カウント　飛び立つよ点火 秘めた力　We'll Rock it　まだDon't stop it　Jam onでまだDon't stop it 弱気な気持ちになると畏まる　余計上手くいかなくて立ち止まる 傷つくのが怖ぇ　殻を破るのが怖ぇ でもそんなんみんな同じやん　一緒やん逃げ出したくなるのは当然　今の位置から踏み出す勇気 一歩でも二歩でもペースは自由に　成功しなくてもええよ　A Yo! 抵抗する姿勢で成長　Take off　0勝からいずれは1000勝　連勝 殿堂入りの旅へLet's GO! Get it on まだ上がるテンション　絆in Da 先導 突き進むのは　We'll Rock it まだDon't stop it Wake up! 鳴り響く10カウント　飛び立つよ点火 秘めた力　We'll Rock it　まだDon't stop it　Jam onでまだDon't stop it いつだって向かい風の中でどうしようもないくらいcryな日々で 丸くなったってしょうがないし　待ってたって何も来やせん 全然　OK　じゃあ参ろう year 1.2.3.4 調子Dooo～!?　A YO! そんな感じでついてきな皆　オレ九州男児 Get it on まだ上がるテンション　絆in Da 先導 突き進むのは　We'll Rock it まだDon't stop it Wake up! 鳴り響く10カウント　飛び立つよ点火 秘めた力　We'll Rock it　まだDon't stop it　Jam onでまだDon't stop it 何が良いとかダメとか　あるとかないとか じゃ～なんとなくはなしにして生きたい About around. ‘U turn' of this way「戻らん時間」だから Yes! just do it! やってるだけじゃ何も意味ないから やれて初めてそこでかっこいいのなら 好きな事ほどやり通す事で　次第にでかい自分に出会うここで video original thumb|300px|left video thumb|300px|left Categoría:Endings Categoría:Esbozos